


Maddeningly so

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Body admiration, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Mildly Suggestive, Touching, they are in LOVE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: In which Charlie gets bored and sends a mystery gift to try speed things up.





	Maddeningly so

Walani’s wearing it again. That infernal garment that drives WX-78 absolutely round the bend for reasons they can’t comprehend.

She got it from one of those boxes, the ones that appeared overnight underneath that ghastly pine tree the other fleshlings decorated with pieces of shiny glass and sweet biscuits. They all got rather similar objects. Staffs and outfits and gemstones, and yet, somehow, on the penultimate day of winter’s feast, Walani had retrieved the ensemble in question.

It’s similar to pyjamas, almost. A delicate petal pink that compliments her dark skin wonderfully, a low cut dress made of silk and a cape like shawl that latches around her neck, the silver catch sitting in the dip of her collarbones. It looks shinier, like toile, embroidered along the hem with minuscule flowers. The completing element is a pair of thin pink stockings that cling to her legs. 

It’s a waste of good fabric, really.

Despite this logic, WX is entranced by it. Sure, it’s not like they would endorse the survivors just taking whatever random clothes the creature of the night left them under the tree. It made them feel like a dress up doll, and that was certainly the last thing they wanted. It just so happens that Walani looks maddeningly pretty like this.

WX-78 has been watching her for the past ten minutes as she putters about the tent. Every time she bends or crouches or stretches to fix the lantern in place or adjust the bedrolls, the fabric adjusts accordingly to the contours of her body. Each little curve and sweep is outlined and accentuated. It’s a wonder she doesn’t notice their staring sooner.

“Is there something the matter with you?”

She chirps, gazing at them out of the corner of her eye. They shake their head, thankful that the darkness of their eyes shields the fact that they’re still wandering over her form.

“WHY DO YOU WEAR THAT?”

“Well, my old fit was gettin’ kind of grody, and I had to change into something while I was drying it out, so this seemed like the preferable option to walking around naked.”

WX feels out of breath, even though they don’t actually need to breathe. Walani sits in her usual position atop her bedroll and reaches up to adjust one of her hair bows. As she does so, the hem of her skirt inches up just enough to reveal two silky bands wrapped around her thighs.

“WHAT ARE THOSE?”

WX queries, leaning in closer to rest their palm against her knee. Walani glances down with a small, oblivious smile.

“They’re called, uh, garters, I think. They keep the stockings up. Pretty cool.”

She watches as WX slides their hands gradually up her thigh to thumb along the edge of the garter. Her breath hitches on a minuscule gasp at the sensation, broad, cool fingers pressing carefully against a tender bruise on her skin. She bites down on her bottom lip and hisses, WX darting their eyes back up to watch her reactions as they let their fingers move to her waist, just over the swell of her hip. She ceases chewing on her lip.

“IS IT...UNPLEASANT?”

“No, it’s...it’s nice, now."

They share a brief smile for a moment, and WX lets the pounding within their systems quiet briefly. They really do love her. They tentatively reach up to lace the fingers of their other hand together with her own, the nervousness dissipating into a sensation of warmth.

“YOU LOOK VERY PRETTY.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself but hopefully you guys like it too


End file.
